


Pet Name

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the "Pet Name" prompt at open_on_sunday</p></blockquote>





	Pet Name

"Your shirt." Tara was falling...

Tara was standing on the edge of a vast desert. 

"THERE IS SOMEONE HERE WAITING FOR YOU."

"Miss Kitty Fantastico!" Tara exclaimed. 

"THAT IS A BIG NAME FOR SUCH A SMALL CAT." 

"I'm afraid she never had a chance to grow into it. Poor little kitty." 

"CROSSBOW SAFETY IS SADLY NEGLECTED THESE DAYS." 

Tara scooped Miss Kitty Fantastico up and looked out across the dunes. "I should get started if I want to be home before dark. How long do you think the trip will take?" 

"As long as you need it to." Death replied.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "Pet Name" prompt at open_on_sunday


End file.
